1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle safety systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a display system along the interior surface of the pillars of an automobile allowing a driver, or a passenger, to see objects that would otherwise be obstructed by the pillars of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All automobiles include pillars that connect the primary body of the automobile to the roof of the automobile. These pillars always block a limited portion of the driver's view of the exterior environment, creating what are commonly referred to as “blind spots”. The size of these blind spots is directly related to the width of the pillars used in an automobile. While manufactures have attempted to provide more and more window area to minimize the effects of pillars in creating blind spots, the problems associated with pillars still remain.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that a need continues to exist to provide drivers with enhanced viewing of their surrounding environment. This is achieved by the present invention that provides for the inclusion of a display surface along the inner surface of automobile pillars.